Bill Evans (saxophonist)
William D. "Bill" Evans (born February 9, 1958 in Clarendon Hills, Illinois) is an American jazz saxophonist. |title=Biography: Bill Evans|last=Yanow|first=Scott|publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=31 May 2010}} His father was a classical piano prodigy and until junior high school Evans studied classical clarinet. Early in his studies he was able to hear such artists as Sonny Stitt and Stan Getz live at the Jazz Showcase in Chicago. He attended Hinsdale Central High School and studied with tenor saxophonist Vince Micko. His stylistic influences are wide ranging and include players such as Sonny Rollins, Joe Henderson, John Coltrane, Stan Getz, Steve Grossman, and Dave Liebman. He has stated that although he never transcribed solos, he was able to get a very deep intuitive feel and understanding of each of these players' styles. He plays primarily tenor and soprano saxophones. Evans attended University of North Texas and William Paterson University, where he studied with Dave Liebman, a Miles Davis alumnus. Moving to NYC in 1979 he spent countless hours in lofts playing jazz standards and perfecting his improvisational style. At the age of 22 he joined Miles Davis and was part of his musical comeback in the early to mid-1980s. Notable albums recorded with Miles include The Man With The Horn, We Want Miles, Star People, and Decoy. In addition he has played, toured and recorded with artists such as Herbie Hancock, John McLaughlin, Michael Franks, Willie Nelson, Mick Jagger, Les McCann, Mark Egan, Danny Gottlieb, Ian Anderson, Randy Brecker, The Allman Brothers, and Medeski, Martin, and Wood among others. He is featured on the Petite Blonde album with Victor Bailey, Dennis Chambers, Mitch Forman, and Chuck Loeb. Two of his most recent albums Soul Insider and Soulgrass were nominated for Grammy awards. Soulgrass was a ground breaking bluegrass/jazz fusion concept involving such musicians as Bela Fleck, Sam Bush, Bruce Hornsby, and drummer Vinnie Colaiuta. During the 1980s and 1990s he was a member of the group Elements. Beginning in 1990 Evans has been touring with his own band playing close to 90 concerts a year worldwide. He has recorded over 17 solo CD's and received 2 Grammy Award nominations. He recorded an award-winning CD called Bill Evans - Vans Joint with the WDR Orchestra in 2009. He has played a wide variety of music with his solo projects including bluegrass influenced jazz to funk to contemporary groove and is considered a renaissance man in many circles, stating "I like to use the instruments used in Americana like the banjo, fiddle, mandolin and steel guitar. I just write my music using those instruments." Discography * Living in the Crest of a Wave (1984, Elektra/Musician) * The Alternative Man (1986, Blue Note) * Summertime (1989, Jazz City) * Let the Juice Loose – Live at the Tokyo Blue Note Vol 1 (1990, Jazz City) * The Gambler – Live at the Tokyo Blue Note Vol 2 (1991, Jazz City) * Petite Blond (1992, Lipstick Records) * Evans, Bailey, Dennis Chambers, Mitchel Forman, Loeb – Petite Blonde (1992, Lipstick Records) * Push (1993, Lipstick Records) * Bill Evans & Push – Live in Europe (1995, Lipstick Records) * Escape (1996, ESC Records) * Starfish & the Moon (1997, Escapade) * Touch (1998, ESC/EFA) * Soul Insider (2000, ESC/EFA) * Big Fun (2003, ESC Records) * Soulgrass (2005, BHM Zyx) * Bill Evans, Randy Brecker − Soulbop Band – Live (2005, BHM/Zyx) * The Other Side of Something (2007, intuition) * Vans Joint (2009, BHM/Zyx) * Dragonfly (2012, Vansman Records) with Elements * Blown Away (1985, Passport Jazz) with Dino Betti Van Der Noot * They Cannot Know (1986, Soul Note) References External links * Bill Evans official Web site * Bill Evans's recording of 'Swing Low, Sweet Chariot' for Pioneers For A Cure * Bill Evans live clinic at Mariach Sax Boutique, Moscow, Russia Category:Saxophonists